


Wait...Do I?

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Series: Show Me How To Love [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Banter, Boys Kissing, Butch is a dick, Child Abuse, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Henry Needs A Hug, M/M, Patrick Is Still Kinda Creepy, Slurs, Violence, We love him though, no surprise there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Butch finds out about Henry's date. And Henry thinks he is finally starting to understand love.
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter
Series: Show Me How To Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673317
Kudos: 44





	Wait...Do I?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:This part does contain scenes of violence and abuse. Feel free to skip to the fluff if you'd like:) 
> 
> Here is the third part of this series. I really hope that you like this one. 
> 
> Sorry that it took me so long to update but I've been trying to find motivation to write.

Henry flopped down on his bed letting out a deep sigh. The date had gone well, surprisingly, and Henry couldn’t be any happier (and relieved). He had thought that thought that it would have turned into a heavy make-out session in the gross alleyway behind the arcade, but no, it had been a real date. They had gone out like all other couples would.

Wait?

What?

No!

Henry did not just refer to them as a couple already, did he? Oh God, he really was an idiot. A lovesick one at that.

Hearing an all too familiar sound of a car pulling into the driveway, Henry pulled himself into a sitting position to peer out of his small window. Looks like his dad was home already.

Henry heard the door open and then slam shut, footsteps echoing through the house.

He should have taken the offer to stay at Trick’s house, really he should have, but the beating would have been ten times worse.

The footsteps grew louder, getting closer and closer to the bedroom. Oh, Henry was in for it now.

“Boy! Where the helluv you been?!”

Henry knew that the man wasn’t drunk, not yet, he wasn’t slurring his words. But that didn’t make it any better.

The blond flinched behind the door. He knew what was coming, so why try run from it. It would only be worse when all of it caught up to him.

The door was flung open, hitting the wall on the opposite side with enough force that Henry thought it could have broken it. Butch, stood in the doorway, stance strong and intimidating.

“I said, where have you been?”, Butch ground out through gritted teeth. Henry looked up from where he was sitting, a hint of fear in his eyes. “Here, Sir”, Henry said, moving to stand up. His voice wasn’t shaking yet but he knew it would. He hated feeling this weak.

“Lies”, was all Butch said before stepping forward, their bodies only inches away. He looked down at him with indescribable hate in his eyes. Hate for his own fucking son.

Shit.

Henry looked away, unable to face the man before him. He knew he shouldn’t try and plead his case but- “I’m not—”

“Don’t fucking lie to me boy!”, Butch swung a closed fist, making it collide with Henry’s cheek. His head snapped to the side, a wave of pain flooding him. “Fuck”, he swore under his breath. “You were out with that faggy Hockstetter kid. I saw you two, holding hands like two fucking fairies!”, he spat.

Butch’s fist collided with his stomach this time, forcing him to hunch over from the pain. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. No, he wouldn’t give that asshole the satisfaction of making him cry. He just had to grit his teeth and bear it. He could do that, right?

Henry hit the ground next, feeling the older man’s boot colliding with his side. He had to get out of here.

Butch ground out the next words, ending each with a hard kick.

“My”.

_Kick_

“Son”.

_Kick_

“Won’t”.

_Kick_

“Be”.

_Kick_

“A”.

_Kick_

“Fucking”.

_Kick_

“Fairy”

_Kick_

He was crying now, unsure of how long this had been going on for. A minute, maybe ten. He didn’t know. “P-Please Stop!”, he choked out. He felt so helpless. Butch just looked down at him, emotionless, and kept going.

Henry was certain he must have gotten bored because he had stopped, turning around to stand in the doorway, facing away from him.

“The next time I see you together I’ll make sure it’ll be your last”, Butch spoke clearly, accentuating the last few words like it was a threat. Henry supposed it was. He certainly wouldn’t put it past the man to kill him.

The teen stood on shaky legs, stepping towards the window, and opening it. He needed help as he would have no luck trying to treat his wounds by himself. He carefully climbed out of the now open window and started to walk, all too aware of where he was headed.

Henry was lucky that Trick’s house wasn’t too far away, he just hoped that Patrick was home.

Henry walked up the driveway and lightly knocked on the door. “Please, please, plea-”, Henry whispered, stopping when he realized he sounded desperate.

The door opened, revealing Patrick. His eyes widened a little…was that concern in his eyes? Surely not. “Hank”, was all the raven haired boy managed. Henry averted his gaze from Pat’s. He was aware of how he looked, bloody and crying and…weak.

Patrick said nothing just took Henry’s hand gently in his own and lead him into the house, through the halls and into his room, sitting them on the bed.

“Jesus, Henry, you look…”, he drew out, trying to find the proper words as to not offend Henry. “I know”, was all Henry said back, not wanting to talk about it.

Patrick pulled at Henry’s shirt. “What the fuck are you doing, Pat?”, he asked, confused. Patrick gave a long dramatic roll of his eyes, making sure Henry noticed it. “Helping”, was his only response. “Now take your damn shirt off”.

Henry shot him a look. “Fine”. The smaller boy pulled his shirt off, leaving his bruised and bloody torso on display for Patrick. Patrick licked his lips, smirking. Henry gave a small laugh. “Fuck off, Hockstetter”. Patrick laughed at that. “Now stop being a creep and fucking help me”.

As Patrick treated his wounds, Henry’s mind wandered. Was this what love was actually like? Was it being able to trust someone for the first time like he was with Pat? Huh. Maybe he was starting to understand what love was like and maybe it was okay to trust someone.

For the first time since he had gotten home, Henry thought that it might have been alright to call him and Pat a couple. Of course he would never tell Trick that, but admitting it was the first step, right?

His eyes traveled up to Patrick’s, full of concentration and maybe a little concern, he wasn’t sure. What if he just kissed him right now?

What?

Oh God this wasn’t another couple moment was it? Or…maybe he should.

“Hank?”

Patrick’s voice disturbed his thoughts. “Um, yeah?” Pat was now looking at him too, wounds forgotten for a moment. “You okay?”

Henry panicked. He wasn’t sure what to say to that. He couldn’t just tell Trick that he’d just been thinking about kissing him! That would be embarrassing.

He was running out of time, so like an idiot, Henry went with his head. He pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. He had no idea how Patrick would react. Would he hate him? Did he just want sex from him? Oh God.

Patrick was like a deer in headlights for a moment, surprised by what Henry had done, before kissing him back. The kiss deepened and the room filled with soft moans from the teens.

Henry was the first to pull away, panting heavily. They stared at each other for a moment before Patrick gave him a small smile. A smile, not a smirk or a grin, and actual smile. That was something Henry never thought he’s see from Patrick. He smiled back.

“Hey, Trick?”, Henry started, unsure. “Yeah?” The taller boy turned a little to face him directly. “Can I stay here tonight?” Henry bit his lip. Was he going to get turned away? “Sure, Hank”. Those two words were enough for Henry to breath a sigh of relief.

They both lay on the bed, pulling the covers over themselves. Henry was slowly starting to drift to sleep as he felt an arm slink around his waist, pulling him close.

“Patrick”.

“Yeah?”

“We are not fucking cuddling”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)
> 
> I hope to get the next part of this series out soon, although I'm not exactly sure when.
> 
> I know that this fic was a lot darker from the others but I promise that the next one will be fluff:) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this one. 
> 
> Any kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
